


An Open Future

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Family, Future, Gen, Midwinter, New Year, Provost's Dog Series, opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Nestor and Okha plan for Haden's future.





	An Open Future

An Open Future 

“Midwinter is a time for new beginnings and taking advantage of an open future.” Nestor spoke so seriously that Haden itched to squirm in the chair where Nestor and Okha had ordered him o sit for an important talk. He restrained himself with a stern reminder that he was almost a man now, and men didn’t squirm—especially during important conversations. Instead of squirming like a worm in a puddle he sat up straight as a poker while Nestor went on, “Okha and I understand you don’t wish to be a Dog so…” 

“So I have arranged for you to apprentice with a master musician who is often summoned to the wealthiest merchant houses to provide entertainment,” Okha smoothly picked up where Nestor had left off, and Haden had to bite back a delighted squeal like Truda had given when she saw the doll Okha had bought her. He was no little girl to scream out his happiness and deafen the neighbors. “He’s a talented musician, and you’ll much from him if you open up your ears.” 

Okha leaned over to tug teasingly on Haden’s earlobes. At any other time, Haden would have yelped a protest and twisted nimbly out of Okha’s reach, but now he wrapped his arms around Okha, hoping a hug would express his gratitude when joy clogged his throat too much for speaking. 

“Remember your lessons with me. I don’t want you shaming me as a teacher.” Okha ruffled Haden’s hair and then pushed him gently away. 

Too excited to stop hugging people, Haden flung his arms around Nestor instead. 

“What’s the hug for, lad?” Nestor sounded gruff but pleased with a display of affection that had become increasingly rare as Haden regarded himself as more of a man with every passing day. “I didn’t arrange your apprenticeship.” 

“No.” Haden flashed his lopsided grin. “But ye accepted that I don’t want to be a Dog instead of gnawin’ that bone forever.” 

“Listen to your new master.” Nestor grasped Haden’s shoulders firmly and stared down at him with an expression that warned him to behave. “I bet he’ll be freer with a switch than I am if you disobey him.” 

“There’s a safe wager, sir.” Haden’s impishness was fully restored by Nestor’s sternness. “Ye never switch me no matter how much ye threaten to tan me hide.” 

“You start training with your new master once the Midwinter holiday is over, boy.” Nestor gave Haden’s shoulder a final squeeze as Okha laughed. “Enjoy your last few days of being able to sit down without squirming.”


End file.
